


Guuzen wo yosotta unmei

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Established Relationship, Forest Sex, Idiots in Love, M/M, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:26:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22999921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Fa schifo. Fa davvero schifo. Tutta questa situazione fa schifo, tutta questa cosa di fingere che siano le nostre vacanze estive fa schifo. Fa tutto semplicemente...”“Schifo?” Yuto interruppe il fidanzato, con un ghigno.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Guuzen wo yosotta unmei

**Guuzen wo yosotta unmei**

**(Fato mascherato da coincidenza)**

“Fa schifo. Fa davvero schifo. Tutta questa situazione fa schifo, tutta questa cosa di fingere che siano le nostre vacanze estive fa schifo. Fa tutto semplicemente...”

“Schifo?” Yuto interruppe il fidanzato, con un ghigno.

Dovevano ancora spettare del tempo prima che lo staff finisse di smantellare l’accampamento, quindi si erano divisi, cercando di godersi il posto senza avere le telecamere dietro.

Yuto aveva pensato che portare Hikaru a fare una passeggiata per la foresta potesse essere una buona idea per calmargli i nervi.

Chiaramente, nemmeno la naturale bellezza di Yamanashi poteva fare niente per impressionare un Yaotome Hikaru che non aveva dormito e che attualmente era particolarmente irritato.

“Non fare lo spiritoso.” gli disse, scuotendo il capo. “Lo odio. Ogni volta che abbiamo una sfida finisce così. Perché, chiaramente, io faccio ancora più schifo di quest’idea del campeggio.” si lamentò, respirando a fondo e voltandosi a guardare il fidanzato. “Sto facendo la ragazzina lamentosa, vero?”

Yuto rise, scrollando le spalle.

“Ne hai il diritto.” disse, evitando di rispondere direttamente. “Ma non osare mai più dire che il mio ragazzo fa schifo.” si avvicinò, portandogli le braccia intorno al collo. “Penso solo che sia più sano di tutti noi. Pensa a me, Ryosuke, Yuri. Moriremmo se non vincessimo, è per questo che accade così spesso. È un modo per evitare di esplodere.”

Hikaru ghignò, scuotendo la testa.

“ _Ovviamente_ , se dovessi scegliere fra me e te, preferirei venire sconfitto mille volte. Tu proprio non sai perdere.” inclinò il capo, sorpreso. “Guarda un po’: essere cattivo con te mi ha fatto effettivamente dimenticare di essere arrabbiato.” scherzò

Yuto si tirò indietro, fingendosi offeso.

“E io che pensavo di tirarti su di morale passando un po’ di tempo di qualità insieme. Non l’avevo davvero progettata così.”

Per anni, da quando lui e Hikaru si erano messi insieme, Yuto aveva continuato a ripetersi che avrebbe dovuto lavorare di più sul modo in cui formulava i concetti; avrebbe dovuto imparare a esprimersi in un modo che il fidanzato non potesse fraintendere.

Tuttavia, era particolarmente difficile; Hikaru aveva un talento particolare per capire quello che voleva lui.

“Oh.” disse, avvicinandosi nuovamente, portando un dito sotto il mento del più piccolo per tirargli su la testa. “E, esattamente, cos’avevi in mente quando mi hai portato nel bosco, lontano dallo staff e dagli altri?” lo stuzzicò, con uno sguardo divertito in volto.

Yuto fece una smorfia, indietreggiando.

“Onestamente, volevo distrarti un po’. In modo _innocente_.” specificò.

Hikaru ridacchiò, camminando verso di lui finché non lo intrappolò contro il tronco di un cedro particolarmente alto.

“Dovresti conoscermi abbastanza bene da sapere che non c’è niente di innocente quando si tratta di te e me. Da soli. Quando sono di cattivo umore.”

A questo punto Yuto era discretamente eccitato, non poteva negarlo.

Poteva, comunque, non arrendersi così facilmente.

“Non sembri di cattivo umore adesso.” gli fece notare, sollevando un ginocchio fra le gambe del fidanzato, ghignando quando lo sentì trattenere il respiro.

“Il che prova solo quanto tu sia bravo.” rispose Hikaru, affatto scoraggiato. “Ma ci vorrà un po’ più di una passeggiata nei boschi per farmi dimenticare questi due giorni. Ho dovuto tagliare legna, mangiare schifezze e dormire praticamente per terra mentre tu giocavi a fare il piccolo principe di Yamanashi. Credo di meritare qualcosa.”

Yuto sorrise, inclinando il capo.

“Sì, beh. Credevo che saresti stato dolorante. Sai, dormire per terra e cose del genere. Non sarà troppo dura per te?”

Hikaru si spinse contro di lui, muovendo lentamente i fianchi.

“Non farmi fare una pessima battuta su quanto sarà _dura_.” disse, con una smorfia. “Inoltre, guardala come una rivincita. Ho l’occasione di rendere dolorante anche te.” lo provocò; qui si rese conto di avere Yuto in trappola, e mise su il sorriso più compiaciuto che gli riuscì, con sommo disappunto del più piccolo.

“Quindi, dato che il mio piano innocente è andato al diavolo, qual è il tuo?” chiese, facendo un po’ il broncio.

Hikaru sorrise, tenero, avvicinandosi e baciandolo.

“Niente di troppo elaborato, giuro. C’è una superficie perfettamente utilizzabile proprio dietro la tua schiena, nel caso in cui non te ne fossi accorto.”

Yuto spalancò gli occhi, guardando velocemente l’albero.

“Quindi non scherzavi quando hai detto che volevi rendermi dolorante.” commentò. “Non lo so, Hikka. Penso che sarebbe meglio andare a cercare una caverna o qualcosa del genere.”

Hikaru sbuffò, indietreggiando leggermente.

“Non camminerò per chilometri solo per andare in una caverna oscura e rischiare di essere mangiato da un animale selvaggio. Mentre faccio sesso.”

“Meglio rischiare di essere mangiato da un orso che fare sesso nel mezzo di un bosco e rischiare che qualcuno dello staff ci veda. O, peggio, Kota.”

Hikaru rise, e non si spostò di un millimetro.

“Questo è il mio premio di consolazione, giusto? Penso che i miei desideri dovrebbero contare più dei tuoi.”

Yuto finse un’espressione sorpresa, e si portò teatralmente una mano al petto.

“Vuoi dire che sono solo un premio di consolazione? E io che pensavo di essere una medaglia d’oro.” scherzò, facendo ridere il più grande.

“Devi compensare la stanchezza, il cibo e il sonno tutto in una scopata. Se sei all’altezza della sfida, per quanto mi riguarda puoi anche essere il premio Oscar.”

E con questo diede un taglio al parlare, e cominciò a baciarlo sul serio.

Dal modo in cui il corpo di Yuto si arrese immediatamente, sapeva che il più grande non aveva serie lamentele in merito; non che gli dispiacesse fingere di doverlo convincere, comunque. Era sempre stato parte del divertimento.

Gli tolse velocemente la maglietta, portando la bocca a mordergli la clavicola, forte abbastanza perché Yuto trattenesse il respiro, e probabilmente lasciandogli un livido. Erano fortunati ad aver finito con le riprese per quel giorno.

“Tempo, Hikka.” gli disse Yuto, sebbene gli stesse tenendo la testa ferma lì. “So che è eccitante e tutto, ma davvero non mi piace l’idea che qualcuno possa venire a cercarci.”

Hikaru si tirò indietro, scrollando le spalle.

“Se mi costringi a fare in fretta, credo proprio che supererai il mio livello di dolorante.” lo provocò, portando una mano ai suoi pantaloni, stuzzicandogli l’erezione oltre il tessuto.

“ _Per favore_.” disse Yuto, poco impressionato. “Non è che possa diventare più rude di quanto non lo sia già quando abbiamo un letto a disposizione. Credo di poterlo prendere.”

Hikaru lo baciò di nuovo, spostandosi verso il suo orecchio, mordicchiandogli il lobo.

“Allora girati. Il mio ragazzo ha fretta.” mormorò, e senza aspettare che Yuto lo facesse gli afferrò un fianco e tirò, facendolo finire di faccia contro il tronco. Yuto gemette, cercando almeno di salvare il proprio viso dalla corteccia.

“È davvero un peccato che tu sia troppo scheletrico per tenermi su. Sarebbe stato più semplice.” si lamentò, sentendo già i graffi contro il petto mentre il fidanzato gli abbassava i jeans, le mani a scostare le natiche per avere accesso alla sua apertura.

“Beh, avresti dovuto pensarci prima di diventare alto tre metri e mettere su tutti quei muscoli. La colpa è tua.” lo liquidò, portando la mano al viso del più piccolo. “Leccale. Come si deve. Voglio renderti indolenzito, non romperti del tutto.”

Yuto tremò sentendolo, maledicendosi per il modo in cui tutto quello che diceva Hikaru gli faceva effetto.

Come richiesto, prese le dita tra le labbra, leccandole come meglio poteva; non resistette al mettere su uno spettacolo per Hikaru, succhiandole in fondo e incavando le guance, quando non c’era assolutamente bisogno che lo facesse.

“Vacci piano, accampamento zeitaku. Non mi fregherai lasciando che mi accontenti di te che me lo prendi in bocca.” lo rimproverò, tirando via le dita e portandole all’apertura del più piccolo.

“Hikaru, oggi abbiamo decisamente stabilito che non è colpa mia se vedi indizi dove non ce ne sono.” rispose Yuto, condiscendente, ma tutta la sua sicurezza sparì non appena Hikaru riuscì a spingere un dito dentro di lui.

“Sai, non credo più che lo faccia di proposito. Penso solo che agisca involontariamente verso il fine di eccitarmi e fare sì che ti scopi, non importa dove siamo. Sta diventando stancante stare con te.” lo prese in giro, spingendo un altro dito accanto al primo.

“Libero di andartene quando vuoi, Hikka.” ribatté Yuto, solo leggermente irritato. “Anche se devo ammettere che al momento non vedo l’ora che faccia qualcosa. Non c’è niente come venire scopati contro un albero per ricordarsi che io ho vinto quasi tutto mentre tu hai perso su tutta la linea.” lo stuzzicò, emettendo un suono soffocato quando il più grande spinse dentro un altro dito.

“E osi anche dire che non lo fai per provocarmi.” disse Hikaru, incredulo, avvicinandosi ancora di più a lui, le dita più in profondità, cercando di aprire il fidanzato come meglio poteva.

“Beh, _ora_ sì.” rispose Yuto, ansimando leggermente, spingendo indietro i fianchi per incontrare i movimenti del polso di Hikaru. “Sarebbe stupido non farlo, con le tue dita dentro.”

Hikaru prese un respiro profondo, sfilando con delicatezza la mano e dandogli un bacio sulla spalla.

“Non riesco nemmeno a dirti quanto ti amo, Yutti. Quando _ci_ amo. Non pensavo che avrei mai trovato un uomo così compatibile.”

Yuto si voltò, scuotendo il capo.

“Perché non impari mai? _Prima_ mi scopi contro l’albero, e poi quando il tuo cervello è tutto incasinato dalle endorfine puoi dirmi quanto siamo fortunati a stare insieme.”

Lungi dall’offendersi, Hikaru sorrise.

“Hai ragione. Prima ti scopo contro l’albero. Sto facendo qualcosa di sbagliato se sei ancora in grado di dire una parola difficile come ‘endorfine’.” e subito dopo si abbassò i pantaloni quanto bastava, sputandosi senza troppe cerimonie sulla mano e passandola intorno al proprio sesso, cercando di renderla un po’ più semplice per Yuto. Poi si spinse contro di lui, e Yuto non stava più parlando, l’unico suono che lasciava le sue labbra erano gemiti bassi e incoraggiamenti per farlo andare avanti.

Hikaru portò un braccio intorno alla sua vita, facendolo piegare in avanti e finalmente cominciando a spingersi dentro, in modo costante.

“Cazzo!” gridò Yuto, le mani che cercavano un appiglio sul tronco, graffiandosi nel mentre. “Beh, sicuramente è intenso.” riuscì a dire poi, rimanendo ben fermo mentre il fidanzato entrava completamente. “Dammi solo un minuto, Hikka. Credo di essere nel team lusso anche a casa, non sono più abituato.”

Hikaru rise, basso, e si piegò per lasciare una scia di baci lungo la sua scapola, cercando di confortarlo.

“Non ho fretta.” mormorò contro la sua pelle. “Dimmi solo se è troppo, Yu. Tutto sommato, credo di potermi accontentare della tua bocca.”

Yuto gemette e scosse il capo, senza dargli una risposta verbale. Continuò a respirare a fondo, costringendo il proprio corpo a rilassarsi e adattarsi all’intrusione, e dopo un po’ si voltò.

“Puoi andare.” sussurrò, suonando deliziosamente sconfitto alle orecchie di Hikaru.

“Ogni tuo desiderio...” mormorò, e cominciò a spingersi dentro di lui, andando abbastanza piano da non dargli ulteriori problemi.

Presto, comunque, Yuto non stava più pensando al dolore. I suoi gemiti erano più che di piacere adesso, mentre muoveva indietro i fianchi per andare incontro alle spinte di Hikaru, piegandosi ancora più in avanti per prenderlo più a fondo.

Hikaru gli tenne stretti i fianchi, sia perché cominciava a sentirsi sopraffatto sia perché sapeva che Yuto poteva lasciarsi prendere la mano durante il sesso, e voleva evitare di dover spiegare a tutti gli altri perché stesse zoppicando.

Cominciò comunque a spingere più forte quando Yuto lo chiese, e lo spinse direttamente contro l’albero. Ebbe il sospetto che avrebbe portato i segni di quella gita sul petto per un po’ di tempo, cosa che lo compiacque più di quanto avrebbe dovuto.

“Toccami, Hikaru.” chiese Yuto dopo un po’, il viso contro il tronco, la bocca aperta mentre inspirava. “È troppo, non penso di poter reggere a lungo.”

“Non ti preoccupare, piccolo. Ci sono qua io.” rispose Hikaru, melenso, approfittando del fatto che era improbabile che Yuto lo rimproverasse al momento.

Portò la mano alla sua erezione, muovendola velocemente mentre aumentava il ritmo con i fianchi, e presto fu troppo anche per lui. Direzionò le proprie spinte, rendendole il più profonde possibile mentre la mano si muoveva più velocemente, e qualche istante dopo Yuto venne, gridando così tanto a voce alta che Hikaru fu grato del fatto che fossero in mezzo al nulla.

Era così bello, così scomposto e così eccitante che solo vederlo così fu abbastanza da portarlo oltre il limite. Fermò i fianchi e strinse la presa intorno a lui mentre veniva, soffocando qualsiasi suono contro la pelle del più piccolo.

Rimasero fermi per un po’, cercando di recuperare il respiro, finché Yuto non lo spinse delicatamente mia, rimettendosi dritto.

“Allora...” disse, recuperando la maglietta e indossandola, mentre il movimento gli faceva fare una piccola smorfia. “Sono stato un Oscar?”

Hikaru ridacchiò, ancora ansimando.

“Non saprei. C’è un Nobel per il sesso?” scherzò, avvicinandosi per baciarlo. “E, cosa più importante, ora posso dirti che ti amo?”

Yuto scosse la testa.

“Dovresti. Hai ragione, non avresti mai trovato un altro uomo che te lo lasciasse fare.”

Hikaru annuì e lo baciò ancora, e ancora, come se non fosse in grado di fermarsi.

“Ti amo. E mi sento l’uomo più fortunato del pianeta.” gli disse, amorevolmente.

“Lo sai. Dannazione, mi sono distratto, non mi sono accorto del fatto che sei venuto dentro. Ora mi sentirò appiccicoso e a disagio per tutto il tragitto in macchina e...” fece una pausa, sospirando. “Ma anche io ti amo, Hikaru. Ovviamente.” disse poi, facendo ridacchiare il più grande.

“Torniamo indietro. Se si dovessero insospettire, di’ loro che abbiamo avuto un incontro ravvicinato con un orso. Visto il tuo aspetto, è assolutamente credibile.” disse al più piccolo, poi gli prese la mano e lo condusse sulla strada di ritorno al campeggio.

Non appena arrivarono, videro Kota camminare verso di loro.

“Eccovi, pensavamo vi foste persi nel bosco!” disse loro, scuotendo la testa. “Possiamo quasi andare. Hanno finito di raccogliere tutto e...” si fermò, lanciando un’occhiata confusa a Yuto. “Yutti, perché sei tutto graffiato? Non sei stato quasi tutto il tempo nel team lusso? Non pensavo che fosse così dura.”

Yuto andò un poco nel panico, e stava cercando di trovare velocemente una risposta quando Kei si unì a loro, e lo sguardo malizioso sul suo volto gli disse che non era ottuso quanto il proprio fidanzato.

“Ko, andiamo a casa.” gli disse, condiscendente, afferrandogli un polso e tirandolo via.

“Ma... ha il collo tutto graffiato, volevo solo dire...” cercò di protestare Kota, ma lasciò che Kei lo zittisse e si arrese all’ignoranza.

Una volta che furono abbastanza lontani, Yuto si voltò a guardare Hikaru, irritato.

“Quindi adesso sono a disagio, indolenzito e imbarazzato. Credo di aver fatto più di ciò che dovevo, quindi la bilancia pende dalla mia parte.” lo informò. “Hai le due ore di tragitto per decidere come mi ricompenserai una volta a casa.”

Hikaru alzò un sopracciglio, interessato.

“Dev’essere innocente?” chiese, con un ghigno.

Yuto sospirò, esasperato, incamminandosi.

“Come ti pare.” gridò, raggiungendo gli altri.

Hikaru lo guardò per un po’, prima di andargli dietro.

Come gli pareva, aveva detto.

Quello voleva senz’altro dire carta bianca.


End file.
